union_of_monroefandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood District (Monroe City)
Hollywood is a neighborhood borough of Everett City. Located in the far north of the city, it contains a portion of the Union of Everett's media production companies and studios. Divided into three sub-neighborhoods, North Hollywood, Hollywood and Hollywood Studios, much of the area is still under construction. By 2015, the Hollywood District of Everett City will rival the United States' Hollywood in Los Angeles. Everett City's Hollywood District currently maintains studios, production sites and other media facilities for a variety of companies including Viral Mass Media, News Corp and its 20th Century Fox and Discovery Channel. Geography Before the development of Hollywood District, much of the land area was empty northern forests of Orange County, New York and southern Sullivan County, New York. Only one small village sublet was demolished from the area, the village of Westbrookville. As of 2015, Hollywood District had developed into an urban, high end, high cost of living area, with architecture mimicking Hollywood and Beverly Hills in California. A large portion of Hollywood neighborhood consists of shops and retail as well as several art and museum centers and restaurants and eateries. North Hollywood, which finished construction in 2017, consists of a mix of residential condominium and high end apartment housing and commercial retail shopping, restaurants and lodging with hotels including Hilton, Marriot and Sheraton high end brands. North Hollywood possesses a large sports stadium, Hollywood Center Stadium, which can be modified for multi-sport use including football, soccer and baseball. In 2014, the stadium became the home field of Everett City sports teams, which acquired the New York Mets and Everett's national soccer team, the New York Greens. The eastern half of North Hollywood contains a portion of Hollywood media production sites and lots. These lots and sites are also contained within neighboring district zone Hollywood Studios, which is part of the Liberty Gardens theme park grounds. Hollywood Studios is the third division of the Hollywood District of Everett City. About one third of Hollywood Studios is open to the public as part of the Liberty Gardens theme park. The northwestern majority of the studios maintains a large portion of production lots and stages for production of movies, music and television as well as some fashion modelling. The southeastern/eastern section is part of Liberty Gardens and contains rides and attractions and movie or television based rides. Some Broadway style stage shows, theater cinemas and an ampitheater for musicians and concerts exist in the theme park Studios section. Streets & Intersections Hollywood *Westbrookville Drive *Hollywood Boulevard *Liberty Avenue *State Route 209/Treasure Lake Drive *Monroe Avenue North Hollywood *Hollywood Boulevard *Hollywood Drive *North Hollywood Avenue *Production Avenue *Fox Avenue *Celebrity Boulevard Hollywood Studios *Hollywood Drive *State Route 209/Treasure Lake Drive *Monroe Avenue *Production Avenue *Pandemic Lane Points of Interest Many points of interest and attractions were built in Hollywood District. In Hollywood and North Hollywood are several restaurants including a large Hard Rock Cafe, Planet Hollywood and a variety of casual dining. Higher fine dining include several locations as Karma Indian Cuisine, Yamashiro Japanese Hibachi and Georgio's Italian Ristorante. Both neighborhoods contains a variety of retail shopping for clothing, furniture, decorations, memorabilia, music and media, jewelry and several vehicle dealerships for car brands such as Mercedes, BMW, Jaguar, Hummer and a joint Ferrari/Lamborghini dealer. Attractions also consist of some art museums and sports or Hollywood media museums for music and film. In North Hollywood, Hollywood Center Stadium is available for sports fans of baseball, football and soccer throughout the entire year. To the east in Hollywood Studios is Liberty Gardens and Hollywood Studios theme parks with a variety of thrill rides among many other amusement park attractions. An ampitheater and concert halls exist for music concerts which are a major attraction during the summer months. Hollywood production site tours are also available in areas of studio production lots.